Found out
by IantoFan2010
Summary: How the team found out Jack and Ianto wre shagging.


AN; Just a small one shot that popped into my head

Disclaimer - Dont own Torchwood just borrowing not making any money.

This is just my idea of how the team found out that Jack and Ianto are shagging. And how Jack and Ianto found out they knew.

**Found out**

**Toshiko**

The team were just leaving for the day, it had been a busy week, the weevils decided to come out and play. The last person to leave was Gwen as soon as she did Jack called Ianto to his office.

As Toshiko was walking to her car she realised she forgot her car keys. She walked back towards the hub, using the tourist office she let herself back in. As she entered she heard moans comming from Jacks office, _"That sounds like Ianto" _she thought to herself.

She walked slowly to her boss's office. The door was open and she got a full frontal view of 1 Ianto Jones with Jack behind him kissing his neck. Ianto was enjoying himself to much he didnt notice her but Jack did. "Tosh"

Ianto whipped his eyes open not knowing what to do, Jack covered his lovers manhood up with his hands. "Just forgot my keys see you tomorrow" then she rushed out.

**Gwen**

"No sir go away im working" Ianto was standing in the small kitchen making some lunch.

"But im horny and need you" Jack pouted

Outside the door Gwen was listening. "No sir later I promise"

"Now, im the boss, you do what I say"

"The whole team is here"

"And?"

"I dont want anyone else to know, I didnt even want Tosh to know and shes my best friend"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No course not, I just dont want Owen taking the piss"

"Fuck Owen, come on"

Jack put his arms round the welshmans waist and started kissing his neck so Ianto gave in. Gwen walked back to her desk and thought she and Tosh needed to talk.

**Owen**

Owen was working late finishing off a disection, Gwen and Tosh had left 2 hours ago to go to the pub and he hadnt seen Jack or the tea boy for a while he knew they were still in the hub. He decided to check the CCTV. He saw Jack and Ianto on the shooting range practising.

What he didnt know was the footage was on relapse, so he dedcided to go join them and brush up on his shooting. As he got closer he didnt hear guns going off, he slowly walked towards the range. He went to walk round the corner when he saw them on the floor, totally naked with Ianto riding Jack. He kept quiet not wanting them to see him, so he just stood there and listened.

"Fuck Jack your so fucking sexy"

"And you Jones are very fucking tight"

"Love it when you talk dirty, but more importantly I love you"

"I love you too Ianto" Ianto kissed Jack with force.

Not wanting to intrude on this moment Owen sneaked off quietly as he could then went to join the girls down the pub to discuss what he just saw.

When at work the others never talked about it but they would take pictures of the couple when they wearnt looking. It was a few weeks after Owen found out when Tosh and Gwen were talking about it. Jack overheard the conversation "So glad we done this, think they will be suprised?" asked Tosh

"Yea they will love it especially Jack"

Jack then dedcided to join the conversation "What will I love?"

"Jack hi" Gwen said

"What. will. I. love?"

"Where's Ianto? we need him too"

Speaking of the devil he was walking past "Ianto come here the girls have got something for us"

Ianto walked over "Im busy hurry up"

"This is from Owen aswell" smiled Tosh, she went into her desk draw and pulled out a book. "This is for you and Ianto" she handed it to the couple who exchanged confused looks.

On the front it read "_**To Jack and Ianto" **_Jack opened the first page and smiled, it was a picture of him and Ianto in the boardroom kissing, he then realised it was a photo album "Ok how long have Owen and Gwen known?" asked Jack

"Few weeks, I heard you when you were harrasing him in the kitchen and Owen saw you on the shooting range when you told eachother your in love" Ianto stood there looking at the album smiling "Thank you, this is really sweet guys" He hugged the girls then went to find Owen.

END!

Cool so that was my take on it, tell me what you think, reviews make me, captain Jack and Ianto very happy :)

Emma xxx


End file.
